


45;

by josh0ng



Series: Minshua prompts [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, sweet i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 10:56:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josh0ng/pseuds/josh0ng
Summary: This is just a bunch of short stories





	45;

"Mingyu, I need to talk to you." 

Jisoo's voice was so worrying that Mingyu drives his car down to his fiancé's home instantly after putting down the phone, speeding through the empty road. 

"Open the door. I'm here." Mingyu speaks at the intercom anxiously. He hears the thumping footsteps behind the door as Jisoo unlocks it. 

"Gyu..." Jisoo sniffles, popping only his head out. Mingyu eyes softens and he carefully wipes away the tears of Jisoo's face. The man hiding slowly moves away, expanding the door's width, allowing Mingyu to come in. 

"What's wrong, baby?" The taller male worriedly pulls Jisoo into his embrace, caressing his hair gently as they sits at the sofa, tv's playing softly.

"My dad's cheating on my mum..." Jisoo whispers lowly into Mingyu's chest, making the other widen his eyes instantly.

"What? How do you know?" He questions, still not taking in the words that he had just heard. "I heard daddy talking on the phone when I stepped into his office, but he was back facing me. And he said that he will pick that someone up for dinner tomorrow and he also mentioned about him sleeping over her place--"

"Jisoo, hold on. How much of that did you hear? Because that seems alot." Mingyu stops comments.

"I heard almost everything. He also brought up about him wanting to divorce mummy, gyu. I don't want to lose him or mummy. I love them so much, I don't them to live apart and I don't want to pick a side." Jisoo tightens his hold around Mingyu's waist, sobbing dearly into the embrace.

Mingyu sits quietly, stunned over Jisoo's confession. He rubs the smaller man's back soothingly, caressing the hair as Jisoo shows no sign of stopping.

"You will need to talk to him, Jisoo." Mingyu carefully suggests, whispering by his ears. "Ask him what's wrong between him and your mum." Jisoo hiccups, slowly releasing his hold from Mingyu's. 

"You think? But I'm scared, Mingyu. I'm scared I can't talk infront of him and I'm scared I'll turn it into a fight." He truthfully says. "I don't want it to be an excuse for him to leave me and mummy behind." His eyes turns teary again.

"How about I accompany you, hm? I'll be by your side, and I'll make sure things will not get out of hands." Mingyu suggests, wiping away the tears that trickles down Jisoo's pretty face.

"You promise?" The younger man's voice cracks while asking and Mingyu only pecks his lips shortly. "I promise." 

Jisoo smiles warmly and circles his arms around Mingyu's neck, sitting on his laps. "Thank you for coming down here instantly." Jisoo says, closing the gap between both of their foreheads. 

"Anything for you, baby." Mingyu assures sweetly, earning a sweet smile from his fiancé. 

"You sure are hungry, right? Rushing here straight after work. Come, I'll cook for you something real quick." The smaller man stands on his feet, grabbing Mingyu's hand to lead him to the kitchen but only to have his whole body pulled back. 

He lays down on the sofa with Mingyu hovering his body carefully. 

"I love you." His deep voice made an entrance and Jisoo grins shyly. "No matter what happens, remember that I'll always stay by your side, okay? I never wants you to forget that, hm?" Mingyu kisses Jisoo's lips again in a span of 2 minutes and Jisoo clenches on the collar of the taller man's shirt to holds him in place.

"I'll remember it for the longest time, okay? I love you too, Mingyu."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at my twitter account: mstext17 to request more!!


End file.
